In April of 2016, the Southwest Border Food Protection and Emergency Preparedness Center proposes to conduct the sixth annual New Mexico Food Protection Alliance meeting. The conference will be held in Albuquerque, New Mexico. As conference conveners and planners, It is our role to be aware of, solicit input about and understand the current food safety, food defense and food protection issues that are occurring in New Mexico and in the nation. We will then bring these issues to the awareness of others who will be attending the conference. It is our intent, through this application to accomplish three significant goals: 1. Strive for at least 25% Tribal and Pueblo representation in each conference for five years, 2. Create regional food protection alliances through our cooperative extension services at New Mexico State University. 3. Provide Food Safety Modernization Act training that is relevant, factual and timely to assist New Mexico producers and processors provide a safe and consumable product locally, regionally and nationally. All planning information and delivery results for this conference is available by emailing Kelly Hamilton at khamilton@nmda.nmsu.edu. NMFPA Project Summary/Abstract 1